Digimon the Movie: The Battle against Diaboromon F
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: This is from the Battle Against Diaboromon in the Movie in my perspective. I include myself as a character in my fanfics.


Digimon The Movie: The Battle Against Diaboromon

Disclaimer: I guess I have to write this. I don't own Digimon, its Saban's and Fox Kids.

This story takes place during the time between the 01 and 02 digimon. This is from my fictional point of view and I've decided that it takes place in the last couple of years only because I'm including myself as a character in the story because this what happened in my point of view just like Kari told her story in the movie and I like including myself in the stories and the thought of being digidestined is great. Oh yeah, I also want to include a little of what happened after the battle. A little Takari at the end.

Character: Tim R. (Timothy, Tim or Timmy)

Crest: Trust

Digimon: Arnamon (Rookie)

Digiegg: Digiegg of Trust

Arnamon's Digivolutions: Turamon (Baby (Won't be used)), Machdramon (In training. (Won't be used)), Strongomon (Champion) Attacks: Bow and Rock and Rock puncher, MetalStrongomon (Ultimate) Rock Punch, Metal Punch, Giga Kick, WarStrongomon (Mega) Attack: Rock Blaster, Asteroid force, Mountain force, Dragadestroyer. Flooromon (Armor Digivolution) Attack: Force Crusher, Swift Stars, Rock Slide.

Lives in: Cincinnati

Interests: Baseball, Sports, Broadcasting, U.S. History, Teaching, Church activities.

Work: KFC and Chick-Fil-A

Tim: (Narrating just like Kari did in the movie) Hi, I'm Tim Reynolds. I live in Cincinnati, Ohio and who says there are no such things as monsters. Digimon, to be exact. Ever since I had gone to the digital world that first time I figured I'd meet back up with Arnamon at some point in time, but when was the problem. Gennai had wanted to work with my digivice sometime after the others had fought Apocalymon. Arnamon and I had decided to go back up and fight him when the others were turned into digital data. We gave him a shake with my Power Ranger abilities and WarStrongomon's mega abilities, but Gennai wanted the others to realize how to face him so had me back off until all of our digivices contained the final attack. I had met up with Gennai sometime after a little before the others had to leave for Odaiba. He was testing the computer gate at his underground house and I was the guinae pig basically. But he told me I had to keep Arnamon and my digivice there because he wanted to do some testing with the digivice. But I knew I was going to be able to see Arnamon again at some point, but when was the problem. Well, I happened to be at KFC working the front counter when everything started going crazy. I immediately knew what was up and immediately got on my laptop and started trying to contact Izzy. Okay let me start at the beginning, since I'd seen Digimon on T.V. before and I'd been there before as well, I knew every detail and battle plan, but I wanted to be in the mix myself. So I waited impatiently for that day to come. It seems that when I logged on to my computer I immediately found Gennai's connection thanks to Izzy being on there and he directed me since I wanted to help and I told him that I could somehow. Willis had also contacted me seconds later asking for my help, so…

"Hi, is this going to be for dine in or carry out?"

"Carry out", the customer replied. "I'd like a number 5, original with coleslaw and mash potatoes and gravy and that's it."

"Okay, I replied, I've got a 2 piece leg and thigh meal with coleslaw mash potatoes and gravy." I pushed the total key and looked away for one measly second and then slowly looked back. "Your total is going to be 1 million 27….WHAAAT?!?! OH NO!" I groaned yelling at the same time. The customer was just as shocked. "What are you trying to pull?" "I'm sorry sir, but I happen to know that there was a virus that just attacked the internet." "How do you know?" "I just do." At that moment his walkie talkie went off. "Sir, there is something that has just eaten our systems. We need you over here right away."

That's when I pulled out my laptop and quickly hit my code in impatiently waiting for it to boot up. "What are you doing Tim?" Ashley said as she walked up. "You know you shouldn't have that out especially up here." I pointed at the screen and she just looked in disbelief. Then the phone rang and she went to answer it and then came back and said that we had to close for a while. "Good, that gives me time to help the digidestined over in Japan out. They have to fight this evil thing called a digimon. It was attacked by a virus and now it's out to destroy everything. The digimon's name is Diaboromon. Fortunately for us two of the digidestined over there have their digimon heading into the internet to stop them." All the information was quite confusing to my morning manager.

I finally got the e-mail address for Izzy and immediately contacted him. Thankfully I was the first one to e-mail him since there would be others around the world sending constant e-mails soon. A minute later he e-mailed me back.

'Okay, I will route your connection to Gennai. He will talk to you there. Good luck.'

Izzy: Tai, looks like we have some help coming for us. Hopefully we can get more. It's a guy from Cincinnati and he's getting off work to help us out. Apparently he's really confident he can help us."

Tai: "Cool, I'll call the others and get them to come over."

"Sorry Ashley, but I have to leave, the fate of the world is at stake." Just then a picture of Gennai and the other digimon minus Agumon and Tentomon were there. (This is when Agumon and Tentomon were going through the internet. "I heard you were able to help us." The old man said immediately before he recognized me. "Yes, Gennai. I need to come through so I can find my digimon. It's Arnamon if you remember. Just then another digimon walked in. "Hey how'd you get in here?" Gennai asked. "I'm Arnamon. The portal was open and for some reason I had this feeling I was supposed to come down here." The digimon said. He was also holding the crest of trust and a tag and also a digiegg of trust. "Then that means you're a digidestined Tim." Gennai said still forgetting who I was. "I kind of figured as much Gennai. I'm coming in." He put his cell phone up to the computer hoping it would work. That's when Gennai suddenly remembered that he'd been working on MY digivice, "Oh! You're that Tim, of course, stand back a little!" Just then a light shone through the computer slowly changing the shape of the cell phone into a D-3. Then Tim disappeared through the portal. "Okay, Ashley (BTW she's the morning manager at KFC.) said. That was really weird. Jared shut everything off we will have to close for a while." "Don't worry, Tim said from the computer, everything should be done by 5, but that probably doesn't even give us time to open back up especially since the office is going to have a lot to retrieve."

"Okay," Gennai said. "We're going to load Arnamon onto the internet and…" He was interrupted by Tim. "I have to go too, because I have an ability to fight as well." He showed Gennai something that looked like a morpher from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. "This will help me, so I need to go too." "Okay, you two better be careful. Izzy, both Tim and Arnamon are loading onto the internet to help Agumon and Tentomon. Hopefully things will turn out okay." "Hopefully?!? Everything will be fine. Tai, did you ever get a hold of Matt and T.K.?" "Yeah, Tai said from the real world in Japan, they're headed to a place that has a computer." "Good right on time. Gennai will upload Patamon and Gabumon onto the internet as soon as we're finished. Matt and T.K. should be there soon. Let's go Arnamon.

Seconds later Tim and Arnamon were transported from the digital world into Gennai's internet modem. Minutes later they reach the place where Agumon and Tentomon had fought Inframon and lost badly.

"Oh no! Agumon, Tentomon are you guys okay?" "We're fine," Agumon replied. "Just a little shaken up." "Looks like Tai's internet connection is down. We'll have to wait for Izzy to get that modem. In the meantime it looks like we're stuck here.

Well, it was only two minutes until Izzy had finally gotten the modem together to get into the militaries internet base. "Great, he said. We're back in. You must be Tim from Cincinnati right?" "That's me Izzy. Prodigious work getting into the militaries base." "You use that word too?!" "I kind of learned it from you, it's a long story" "Okay, Agumon said. "We're going back in." "Arnamon you better go ahead and digivolve. To mega."

"Right." He said.

Arnamon warp digivolve to! WarStrongomon!

Tim was next. "Dino-Thunder Power up! Megaligo Ranger, Ranger of Trust!

Tai didn't know what to say. "Power Ranger?!? Now I've heard that word twice today. Once from Kari since she got pink power ranger for her friends birthday today and now Tim?" Izzy spoke up. "I'm back." Izzy where were you?" "Well, I went to pick up this." "What's that?" "Well it's a satellite uplink that'll hook us up to the internet." "Cool, what does it do?" "Well, do you know what a semi-conductor is?" "A guy who works part time on a train?" "Never mind. In the mean time you'd better check the messages to see if anyone has called back." "Oh yeah, there's one message, I almost forgot." He hit the voicemail button. _'Tai, this is Matt, what's the big emergency? Call me back. There was a thud in the background and T.K. yelled out. Oh, I gotta go, grandma fell asleep on T.K. again' _Tai was real glad, "I knew someone on the team would pull through." He dialed the number to Matt and T.K.'s grandma's house. '_Matt, this is Tai, did you bring your digivices with you?' _

At their grandma's house. "Did you pack them?" Matt asked T.K. "Yeah." T.K. replied to his brother. T.K. dialed Tai's house. '_This is T.K. of course we have them. What's going on?!?'_

Back in Odaiba Tai redialed the number. _'This is Izzy, an evil digimon is attacking the internet. Agumon and Tentomon are fighting it, but they need help. Get your your digivices to a computer as fast as you can!' "_What do we do now?" T.K. asked. A minute later Matt left another message. _'Guys, the closest thing our grandma has to a computer is an egg timer. We're going to go into to town and try to find one.' _Izzy got excited, "The uplink's working, we're back online." "He left the phone company, now where is he?" "Look! Tai said, he sent another e-mail. I'm close to him? Close to who?" "He's in America!" Izzy exclaimed. "He doesn't even have a green card, "Tai replied. Tim heard it from inside the computer and rolled his eyes at Tai's comment.

Matt and T.K. had found a motorcycle ride, but one very fast. T.K. was cheering, but Matt was yelling in fear. "SLOW DOWN!" "Huh?" "I SAID SLOW DOWN!" "I STILL CAN'T HERE YOU!" The driver said. They passed a car just getting ready to back out onto the road and almost hit it.

Tai and Izzy are in Tai's room. Izzy's drinking the potato juice. "Well he's in America. He's eaten all the data at Kennedy Airport and is heading for he subway system." "Good, that'll definitely slow him down for sure." Tai said. "I better e-mail Willis and tell him that Inframon is heading in his direction. I do have one question, what do you think that digimon would have been like if the digimon hadn't attacked him?" "I have a question too, Tai said. Why are you still drinking that junk?!?" "Hey just because you don't like to eat healthy doesn't mean that I don't." "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Just then an image of T.K. and Matt on video showed up. Tai, Izzy and Miko, the cat, smiled to see their friends. "Matt, you made it." Tai spoke up, We'll have Gennai immediately upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the internet." "You can do that?" Matt asked. "Then the barber in the background said while Matt and T.K. looked away in embarrassment, "Ah, that sounds like fun, usually I just play solitaire on that thing, but…" "Careful Floyd, you just about cut my ear off!" One of the customers exclaimed while the barber looked around shocked. An older person spoke up with T.K. looking down, "Kids today are so smart, aren't they?" "I still can't set the timer on my VCR." An older lady replied. (One point on that, that old lady has my grandma beat, My grandma can't even work any electronic without constantly asking questions. She can't even work a remote on a T.V. though all she has to do is press guide and scroll with the down button and press select for the channel she wants and she always messes up her cell phone.) "Matt, who are all those weird people?" "They're not weird, their my best friends, then he whispered a little loud, considering that this is the only computer in town." "Gennai's transfer of the digimon is almost completed," Tai said. Izzy finished with his glass of potato juice. "Hey, can I have yours?" He said. "Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever known."

Meanwhile Tim, in my ranger suit, WarStrongomon, Tentomon and Agumon were streaming through the internet. "We're going back in!" Agumon exclaimed. "I assume Tai and Izzy were unsuccessful in finding anyone else," Tentomon said. "Then you and I will just have to try and beat that thing ourselves," Agumon replied. Just at that moment Gabumon and Patamon showed up. "Sorry we're late." Gabumon said. Patamon spoke up with a joke, "I was surfing the internet and I wiped out." Tim laughed while Agumon was confused, "Huh?" Tentomon got excited, "Gabumon and Patamon!" "Is T.K. on his way?" Patamon asked. "He's not tall enough." Gabumon replied. _'Heh, just wait a couple years,' I thought._

The video pictures of Matt and T.K. showed up above them. "Hey, Gabumon!" "Patamon!"

Izzy immediately spoke up, "Say hello later, We've got work to do."

"Keep your legs and wings inside the ride at all times", Tentomon joked.

"Just a little further guys, and remember he's dangerous so stay focused", Izzy said.

"I've got to Dino-Thunder, Tim said. DINO-THUNDER POWER UP! MEGALIGO RANGER, RANGER OF TRUST."

"I'm looking for the programmer, Inframon said, don't interfere."

"Hiya! Sword of Trust!" I yelled allowed.

ROCK BLASTER!

"He's teasing us", Matt said. "Oh yeah, well then let's get him," Tai replied. Matt called out, "It's time to digivolve!"

Gabumon, Agumon warp digivolve to! _"DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS! DI-DI." The song keeps playing through the change into digital champion part. "WARP DIGIVOLVE" The whistling sound of the digivices are still going off._

WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon!

They both go and tackle Inframon giving Tim and WarStrongomon a rest.

"Patamon, you better digivolve" T.K. said.

"Right."

Patamon digivolve to! Inframon digivolve to!

"Oh no!" Tim exclaimed. "He's digivolving! Let's get him WarStrongomon! SWORD OF TRUST!"

ROCK BLASTER!

It hit Inframon but a little too late.

"Diaboromon!"

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"He digivolved!" Tai exclaimed.

Diaboromon immediately tackled Patamon. Cable Crusher!

"Look out Patamon!"

"I'll save him," Tentomon said, but then he was tackled.

"Ahh! Patamon are you alright?!?"

"Tentomon!"

"I'm fine, what about Patamon?"

"Oh, Patamon, speak to me! C'mon get up say something! I'm coming! I'll come get you!" "T.K., Matt said, you can't, BUT YOU CAN!" He immediately told MetalGarurumon.

"WIPE HIM OUT!" Tai exclaimed.

ICE WOLF BITE!

Diaboromon shot back. RED WRECKER

WarGreymon avoided his attacks and tackled him straight into a internet tower.

Tai was putting out battle maneuvers, "Tentomon circle around!" In the meantime Izzy is starting to get squeamish going crazy. "WarGreymon attack!"

WarGreymon dealt Diaboromon a punch.

Izzy starts to get worse and is grunting. "It's…no…use!"

"What are you talking about?" Tai said. "We're winning."

Izzy grunts louder, "This could be it!"

"Yeah, I know!" Tai exclaimed.

"NOT THAT!"

"What's going on?!"

"There's something… wrong… with me!"

"What is it?!?"

"I think it's your mothers recipes!" He ran off.

"See, don't think I didn't tell you so, but I told you so!"

Matt, voiced through his end. "Tai, look, something's wrong."

"Huh?! OH NO THEY'RE SLOWING DOWN!" C'MON!" Then he slammed the computer and it went to a blue screen beeping.

Matt at the barber shop was suddenly surprised, "Tai, where did you go? WarGreymon has practically stopped moving."

"Rats," Tim said, don't worry Matt I'll keep him stalled so he doesn't do anything else." Tim goes off and does his best to fight Diaboromon.

In the meantime Tai is frantically panicking shaking the computer while Izzy is walking back into the room. "Oh no! Oh no!"

Izzy was relieved, "Ah, I feel a lot better."

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"AHHH! Tai what did you do?!?"

"It wasn't my fault! And besides who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time?!?"

"Like I had a choice! Oh, why did you break the computer? Now it has to reboot."

"It's not like I did it on purpose or anything!"

"Oh right, just like it wasn't your fault with Sora!"

"That wasn't… my fault. Oh, okay, maybe it was my fault."

"What happened?"

"It was stupid. I gave her this really great hairpin for her birthday and then she got all mad and said, (In a falsetto voice) _"Oh, you don't like my hairstyle?"_ and I said, _"Who can tell? You're always wearing a hat." _And she said, _"So, you don't like my hat, huh?"_ "It's very confusing." Tai at this time was panting.

"That's what you fought about?" Izzy asked very confused.

"I tried to apologize, but she won't return my phone calls."

Then the computer beeps signaling it's back on.

"Oh, the computers back on!"

"WARGREYMON!"

Izzy gasped.

Matt piped up, "Hey guys, where were you? You sure picked a lousy time for a lunch break."

"Matt, I said, don't worry about it, but yeah, I'm wiped out constantly trying to keep track of Diaboromon."

"Aaah. What happened?!? WarGreymon!" Tai was very frantic.

Meanwhile people from all over the world including, everyone that was at KFC (all the employees and any customer that came in.) and Yolie (02 digidestine) were watching the events unfold.

"WarGreymon."

"Tai, I can't move."

"I let him down. I should have been there."

Izzy was reading e-mails aloud from all over the world unfortunately making it sound real. "Your digimon's a loser and so is that Power Ranger."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" both Tim and Tai yelled at Izzy.

"How could two mega level digimon get beat by one lousy bug. WarGreymon quite like a coward." Tai nailed Izzy in the head. "OW!" "You take that back or I'll…" "I was reading an e-mail from another kid." "Well, you didn't have to read it so well."

"Guys, c'mon back to business." Tim was getting very weary in his fight against Diaboromon.

Matt spoke up. "Hey you two this isn't the time to be fighting."

Tai pushed Izzy back onto the ground. "Stupid e-mails."

Then Diaboromon starts laughing. "Go back to the beginning."

"Aaagh. I hate it when he says that," Tim said.

"Diaboromon's back! Another e-mail! 'Who can count backwards from 10?' Huh? Is he giving us a math test?"

"What's that?" T.K. asked.

Matt was confused. "Hey, what's with the timer?"

Tai on the other end, "He's making copies of himself! He's multiplying!"

It gets worse!" Izzy exclaimed. "The USA just launched two nuclear missiles. Willis says the government has no explanation for it, but he found out that Diaboromon's in the Pentagon's computers. I hope I didn't lead him there with my satellite uplink." He gasped. "One of the missiles is headed for Colorado!" Izzy was starting to worry and go crazy. "They're going to land, in less than ten minutes!"

"That explains the timer, but what's in Colorado?" Tai asked.

"I have no idea. In the meantime Diaboromon keeps multiplying."

"But the military has the power to stop it, right?"

"Every country is trying to intercept them including Japan, but Diaboromon has infiltrated all their computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly in the ocean near Hawaii."

The scene switches to where Mimi is in Hawaii where she is watching the interception. "Ooh, fireworks!"

Scene back to Odaiba in Tai's apartment where Izzy is still talking. "I'm rerouting the trajectory for the other missile. Let me calculate it. (Whispering to himself) Multiply the two times three… TAI! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!"

Tai falls to the ground groaning.

"Tai, look, e-mails from all over the world. (Reading the e-mails) 'Get that evil digimon, you're our only hope.' Here's another one! 'Be home by 6 o'clock.' Oh, that's from my mom."

"The fate of the world is at stake and you're reading fan-mail?"

Tim starts laughing from the computer. "Haha. Mrs. Izumi, if you're watching this phenomenon you should now by now that Izzy probably won't be home by then much less be back if the missile lands at all."

(I'm changing a little scenery here) The scene switches to Izzy's apartment where Izzy's mom is cooking and watching the computer. (Turning on the video uplink) "Ok, well then be home as soon as possible Izzy. I'm making Turkey surprise. You're favorite. And I'm also making some great new desert."

"Oooh. Mind if I join you guys Mrs. Izumi? I'll probably be sent back to Odaiba going back to earth."

"Sure!"

Izzy replied quickly, "Mom! Tim! Stop we've got work to do."

"Heh. Whoops, sorry Izzy, I got a little carried away there."

"We just lost our connection!"

"Great!"

"Don't worry, I'll have it back. Listen, I think if we defeat the original Diaboromon, the rest will disappear."

"What?!?"

"All we have to do is destroy each one until we've found the original."

"Sounds great, how many are there so far?"

"Oh, no!"

"Spit it out Izzy! How many are there?"

"There are over 75,000 and counting!"

Tai gasped.

Suddenly WarGreymon sounded from the computer. "Tai."

"What's that? "Izzy asked. "Didn't sound like my stomach."

"Tai, have faith, I'll find the original."

"WarGreymon."

"I'll help you." MetalGarurumon said weakly.

(Scene changes to Matt in the barber shop) "MetalGarurumon."

(Scene changes back to Izzy in Tai's room) "They're so slow. (Gasps) It's because of the e-mails! They're slowing down all our digimon's data processing speed! I've got to write to everybody and tell them to stop e-mailing us until the digimon are back to full strength."

"Are you crazy Izzy? Do you know how long that'll take? There's no time! We're…"

(Scene changes to Tai's mom watching the cake timer.) His mom says, "Just about…"

(Scene changes to where Joe is taking a test) The teacher yells out, "FINISHED!" Joe goes crazy starting to write down answers quickly. "It can't, end like this!"

The scene changes back to the internet portal. 02 Digiport music plays.

The scene randomly changes to different places watching the internet including Yolie's place and KFC where there is now a crowd of employees and customers watching on Tim's laptop. (I couldn't pass that up. But hey, it's my view of everything happening. So I had to include it.)

Scene shifts between Izzy, Tai and then Matt and T.K. "Tell me. T.K. says. Will they make it?"

"I'm not sure T.K. But they're going to try."

Scene goes back to Tai. "Don't give up guys. No matter what happens don't give up!"

02 digiport music goes back up in pitch and then goes till the ending.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon enter Diaboromon's layer where there are millions of copies each saying, "Don't interfere."

"How many copies of Diaboromon are there?" Matt asked.

"To be honest I don't know. I stopped keeping track a while ago. It's gotta be well over a million."

"Oh boy, I said, not even I'm going to be able to hold them all off. OH SNAP! MEGALIGO SHIELD!"

The Diaboromon start firing while unfortunately the shield didn't protect MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon who started trying to dodge the attacks.

MetalGarurumon is hit badly. "MetalGarurumon!" Tai yells.

Just then WarGreymon is hit. "Aaah!"

"WarGreymon has started to slow down again!" T.K. yelled.

"It's the e-mails, Izzy said, they're coming in faster than ever! They're slowing down the processing speed even more!"

"They're sitting ducks out there!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry I can't help very much but I can try." Tim said. "SWORD OF TRUST!" He makes a cursive T cutting the sword around and punches it to knock out some Diaboromon, but they keep coming.

"Where's WarStrongomon?" Tai asked.

"He's taking Patamon and Tentomon back to the Digital World. He may be back in a while, but for now we're on our own."

The attacks keep nailing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon while Tim is forced to stay under a shield.

"It's too much, I can't get out of my shield. Thankfully it's full proof against digimon attacks. Wait a minute! That's it! I can use my shield to reflect their attacks. It's not much but it'll lower the damage to the digimon."

"Please guys, Izzy was saying aloud while typing e-mails, stop writing. I know your intentions are good, but you're really hurting our cause. Your e-mails are putting our digimon in danger.

Matt gasps.

Tai gasps. "WarGreymon!" Tai moves in closer to the computer with his hands in front of him. "WarGreymon! I've got to help you. There must be a way, somehow.

The door opens and Tai's mom comes in. "More juice Izzy? I just squeezed some onions." (Okay that would be going too far for me.)

"No thanks. I'm rerouting incoming data from the remote server into local memory."

"Oops. I'll just leave you two alone." She closes the door only to slam it back open in 2 seconds. "Wait a minute! Where did Tai go?

Me (Tim): (Narrating) Just like Kari said in her narration, we don't have any clue how he did it, but Tai and Matt both suddenly became digital. Here I am trying to block attacks with my shield, and Tai and Matt are coming straight for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Their bond with their digimon may have been so strong that they became digital themselves. Sure I was in a computer line as well, but that's another story. We don't have any clue how they did it."

"WarGreymon, I'm here."

"MetalGarurumon, wake up, don't quit now. Why won't he answer me Tai?

"Keep trying Matt. Listen I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know you're not alone. Okay? And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you. They need your help. You're the only one that can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength!"

WarGreymon coughs. "I feel them!"

"Do it WarGreymon!" I was getting excited. "Nice going Tai!"

The e-mails come up over the copies of Diaboromon covering them and facing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Then they start to fuse together. The faces from the e-mails come out from their hope and strength.

The scene switches back to the barber shop where, T.K. is stunned, an old lady is standing behind him shaking in her boots and Floyd the barber is going crazy. "Huh? Where'd your brother go? Jubyajuybajuba."

"They combined!" T.K. said.

The scene switches to Izzy in Tai's room. "Aah! Part WarGreymon!

"Part MetalGarurumon!" T.K. said.

Izzy spoke back up, "They digivolved together to become…."

"OMNIMON!"

I was quite excited to witness the first DNA digivolution. "Whoohoo! Yeah! Go DNA Digivolving! This is awesome!" but nobody really heard me.

Then attacks from all the copies of Diaboromon started coming.

Tai and Matt gasped.

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"

The sword reflected all the attacks and sent them straight back to all the copies blowing them up.

"_Let's Kick it up!" _Starts playing.

"_LETS KICK IT UUUPPP! To show them all the things, that we can do. Let's kick it UUUPPP! And no they're not tomorrow! Let's kick it UUUPPP! Cause they aint seen the last, of me and you .Let's kick UUUPPP! TOGETHER, TOGETHER!"_

"SUPREME CANNON!"

Music keep playing at a lower pitch while Omnimon attacks with his Cannon. Chorus plays again, this time at around the same Pitch as the cannon is going. The cannon is wiping out just about every copy of Diaboromon. The song ends.

"Tai there's the original!" Izzy shouts out "Go get him, we're running out of time!"

"Omnimon! Tai yells, quick! Attack! Where is he?!? Omnimon is constantly searching. "ONE MINUTE TO GO!"

The scene changes to the cake in the microwave oven in Tai's kitchen where his mother is. "One minute to go!" She says.

The scene changes to Joe taking his test. "One minute to go!" He's getting really frantic.

The scene goes to KFC and the customers are starting to go crazy. "ONE MINUTE TO GO!"

The scene goes to one of the missiles. "SQUAD LEADER TO COMMAND! We were unable to destroy the target! The missile will impact! REPEAT THE MISSILE WILL IMPACT!"

Back to the internet. "It keeps moving, Tai said, every time in we get him in our sites he jumps somewhere else. He's going to fast."

"30 seconds left!" T.K. shouts with an old man next to him.

Izzy gasps. "The e-mails! If I forward him all the e-mails it will slow him down just like it did us. Keep sending them kids! He types in a bunch of 's then shouts, YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!!!"

I was excited. "All right! Great work Izzy!"

Then Diaboromon starting his next jump suddenly yells in pain.

"10 SECONDS LEFT," Tai says. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! OOONNEEE!"

Omnimon's sword goes through Diaboromon at the last nanosecond. "Connection, terminated."

The scene goes back to the kitchen. "Oh, lousy microwave." Tai's mom says. "Why does every electronic device have to have a bug in it?"

The scene goes to the lake where the missile lands harmlessly.

The scene goes to Sora in her room looking at her e-mails. "Oh, it's about time." She goes on to read through the e-mail. She moans. "Stupid Tai." She says jokingly.

Izzy and Tai are in his room watching the missile fall over while I'm following the smell to the accidentally burnt cake.. "I.. think… I'm about… to… barf." Izzy says. "Wait till you try the cake," Tai replies.

"I'm already eating it," I said "Not bad."

Then Kari walks through the door.

"Hi, I'm home. Where's Tai mom and who are you?"

"Oh, hi Kari, I'm Tim. I ended up coming back here after the battle on the internet. I believe Tai is with Izzy in his room about to be sick after everything that's happened today and watching the missile harmlessly fall in the water."

"Why didn't he tell me in the first place?"

"He did, but you were very adamant about your birthday party. But no need to worry, Tai finally got a hold of T.K. and Matt who were at their grandma's house. I'll tell you about it later."

As soon as she heard the name T.K. her face brightened up. "Is he still on?"

I smiled figuring it out immediately. "Who T.K.? Maybe. I'm not sure if they're done with the video chat. I asked T.K. to wait up. I figured you'd want to talk to him. Hopefully they're not too embarrassed already since they had to sit in a barber shop full of old people just to be on the internet. Oh yeah. I think this fell out of Matt's pocket inside the internet and I went to pick it up when I saw it come out. It says to Kari and I believe it's T.K.'s handwriting. He probably wanted Matt to give it to Tai when they met up later. You might as well open it."

"Oh, T.K.!" She was very excited. "It's a scrapbook! And a camera!" She went into her and Tai's room to see if T.K. was still on.

Then the phone rang and I answered it. "Lucky I know some Japanese things when answering the phone. Moshi, moshi. Kamiya residence, this is Tim speaking." I was looking around confused as to where Kari and Tai's mom went to.

"Hey, it's Matt, did Tai get back?"

"If I'm here then he's here. What's up?"

"Eh, just checking."

"By the way Matt, did T.K. bring something to give to Kari?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give this to Tai in the internet. Hey, where'd it go?"

"I retrieved it in the internet. You can thank me later. Is the video chat still on? Kari's back and she wanted to talk to T.K. She got pretty bright when she heard me say T.K.'s name."

"No, but I'll put him on the phone."

"Great! I put my hand on the talking end of the phone. Hey Kari come over here. Matt's putting T.K. on the phone.

Kari was there in two seconds flat with her hand already out.

"Gee. I couldn't have done that if I had tried." I said quite shocked.

"Hi T.K.! Thank you so much for the camera. I love it. You're so sweet."

"Uh, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I went over and turned on the T.V. "Oh right. It's in Japanese."

Kari looked up at me when I said that, "You can switch it to English all you have to do is read page 15 in the directions. It's on top of the television."

"Thanks Kari. Hmm. Let's see. Ah here we go. Hey, baseball is on. Cool."

Kari was chatting lovingly with T.K., while Tai and Izzy were done recovering and putting everything back in place, and I was watching a baseball game going crazy every time the Odaiba Tigers scored and it was only my first time in Japan.

Me narrating. "As Kari has told people in when Willis saw what happened on the internet, he was as happy as those of us. Of course I was sitting in Tai's house and the first time ever for me being in Japan, too busy eating down a cake. And so were his digimon twins, Terriermon and Kokomon. They thought it was the end of it, but they were totally wrong.

My notes: I'm actually going to write an ending to this part which will go through until the start of the 02 digidestined and I'll be in the background the whole time they face Ken up until the Christmas part on the World Tour and even make an episode in between one of them that includes me in it. I'll have other episodes in mind for that season in between the other episodes from 02 as well and then the Dark Ocean which I've already written but need to edit badly is when I'll begin my full time stay as a character adding on others as well. I just want to see if this works out good. Even if I get blasted by people I'm going to keep writing because it's the only way I'll get better. Personally, I'm surprised I've done this much. With being in my second year of college and two jobs I've been able to keep both up and do this and watch the first 2 seasons of Digimon more than 10 times in two months and the third and fifth season once and the movies at least 3 times and all three seasons of Monster Ranchers once. Then this week on Friday, my Alma Mater, Anderson is going back to state again. They went last year and won in Division AA and they're doing it again Friday. I can't wait. Just updated this. Oh, and Anderson lost.

I would like to see some reviews. So after reading tell me what you think.


End file.
